A Light Emitting Diode (LED) is a light emitting device that changes electrical signals into light through a PN junction of compound semiconductors. Since LEDs can be damaged by external physical or chemical shocks, LEDS are implemented in a package to be used in various fields such as indoor/outdoor illumination, vehicle headlights, Back-Light Units (BLU), and medical appliances. Recently, a process of manufacturing a light emitting device package has become more complicated and difficult due to demands for high output and high efficiency of light emitting device packages.